Searching
by darkninjagirl
Summary: To express his feelings for her without words and to show her that he cares. That was why he went to find her the perfect gift. PxS oneshot


**Searching**

_Ch. 1 The Perfect Gift_

He had no idea what he was looking for. He'd been looking for almost an hour, but he didn't find anything. Pip sighed as he lit a cigarette and placed it in his mouth, taking a long drag he slowly exhaled the smoke. There was nothing around that looked like she would like it. If he wasn't so stubborn, he would have given up already. He leaned against a wall and raised his gaze to stare at the people across the street. They were all shopping too. It was almost Christmas. It had been snowing, but had recently stopped about a minute ago.

The croud parted and people began to leave, except one person. She was walking out of the shop directly opposite from Pip's gaze. He recognized that woman and the curve of her body. Making his way across the street, he touched the woman on the shoulder. She spun around quickly, surprised to see him, but happy at the same time.

"Hello Pip. What are you doing here?" Seras asked while facing him. Pip looked over her shoulder into the window. It had a case of foreign cigars in the window.

"I didn't know you smoked." he grinned, earning a frown from Seras.

"I don't. I was buying them for Sir Integra. I've already got Walter's gift and Master insisted that he didn't celebrate Christmas, so I don't have to get him anything. Why are you here?" she repeated.

Pip stretched his arms and grinned at her again. "Absolutely nothing. Can I walk with you? You are going back to Hellsing, right?" he asked.

"Yes, I am and yes, you can." she replied while continuing on her way. Pip walked next to her and for a while, they were both silent.

"What do you like?" he asked abruptantly.

"What?" Seras replied, surprised by the question. Pip stopped when she did.

"It is what it sounds like. What kinds of things do you like?" he asked again.

"Why?"

"No reason, I'm a cruious guy." he grinned. Seras sighed.

"I don't know. I haven't thought about things like that before. I guess... um... snow!" Seras proclaimed as she finally thought of something. Pip raised a brow at her, as she blushed. "It's stupid I guess. Well you asked, and I answered. I need to get back and wrap my gifts. I'll see you tomorrow. Good night, Pip." Seras vanished into the darkness, leaving Pip to think about what she said.

"The girl likes snow of all things." he sighed in frustration as he turned back to the shops. He looked around for a few more minutes and stopped when something caught his eye. "That looks about right." he nodded. Happy to have finally found what he was looking for.

Seras had wrapped up all of her gifts once she had gotten back and put them in a hiding place. Seras had just gotten out of the shower and was dressing in her nightgown. She laid down in her coffin and turned over onto her side. A smile worked its way onto her face. She had found the perfect gift that night, and she couldn't wait to give it away.

Integra sighed as she walked down the empty halls. She had given the human Hellsing members the day off. Alucard and Seras were patroling the grounds somewhere and keeping everything in check. Integra stopped when she saw Seras running down the hall towards her.

"I'm so glad I found, Sir Integra!" she exclaimed while handing her a blue present.

"What is it?" she asked while taking it from Seras.

"It's a Christmas present. Merry Christmas, Sir Integra." she added before going down the next hallway. Integra gave a faint smile as she watched the young draculina walk off to deliver her next gift. Integra took off the paper and smirked at the gift that was inside. It was a box of foreign cigars with a small not attached. Integra picked it off and read it.

_Dear Integra,_

_I wanted to thank you for all you have done for me. I am truely grateful for you and everyone else here at Hellsing. I know this is not enough to properly repay you, but I hope that in the future I may be able fully repay you._

_-Seras Victoria_

Integra smiled while taking a cigar out and lighting it, then taking a long drag and exhaling the smoke.

Walter was in the kitchen, preparing some tea for Integra when Seras came in.

"Good evening Miss Victoria. Is there anything I can do for you?" he asked. She shook her head and handed him a red present. "Thank you, Miss Victoria. I'm afraid I didn't have any time to shop this year." he apologized.

"Don't worry about it, Walter. I don't care. Merry Christmas, Walter." she said with a smile as she threw her arms around his waist and gave him a quick hug before running off to continue her work.

Pip looked around for Seras, but she was nowhere to be found. He put his hand in one pocket and found the small gift that was in it. He was desperate to give it to her already, then he saw her. She was jogging down a hallway and had a grin on her face. Pip took off after her, trying to catch up, which was difficult.

"Seras!" he called, she stopped and turned around.

"What are you doing, Pip?" she asked once he reached her. He didn't say anything, but shoved the small present out to her. Seras looked at it. "For me?" she asked, shocked.

"Who else?" he replied sarcastically. Seras gently picked it up and opened the small box, gasping as she stared at the object in front of her. It was a silver chain with a snowflake charm on the end. The charm was made from some sort of crystal. She picked it out of the box and put around her neck as fast as she could.

"You like it?" he asked, earning a nod in reply as Seras tossed her arms around his neck.

"Oh thank you! I love it!" she exclaimed. Pip smirked as Seras let go with a small blush on her face. "I have something for you too."

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes, but you have to close your eyes. It's a suprise." she ordered. Pip raised a brow in suspicion, but obeyed. Seras took a moment, but stepped up close to him and reached her head upwards, to press her lips against his. Pip was shocked, but that wore off quickly. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her up close to him and deepened the kiss. Seras blushed and tried to follow the movement of his lips against hers.

After a minute, Pip needed to part for breath. He smiled at Seras' blushing face. She wrapped her arms around him and leaned her head against his chest.

"Merry Christmas, Pip." she whispered.

He nodded. "Merry Christmas, Seras." he said before bringing their faces together again.


End file.
